The present invention relates to an art of recognizing an ingredient and a cooking operation for the ingredient, using observation data.
Non-patent Document 1: “The detection of an object in a dish image based on a constraint from text information (no. 2C1-02, June, 2003)”, from the papers in the 17th Annual Conference of the Japanese Society for Artificial Intelligence.
Non-patent Document 1 discloses a technique of: storing, based on an image which is obtained from an optical camera, the feature quantity of an ingredient as a knowledge template; calculating a certainty factor which indicates the certainty of the ingredient in the image, using this knowledge template; and recognizing the ingredient and a cooking operation which is included in the image.